Ginny and Draco
by Aurora Wyvern
Summary: After they finished Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny have married and divorced, due to lack of time. Draco enters Ginny's life and into her diary. Spans for about ten years, the whole story. Prequel to The Future. G/D
1. Default Chapter

Ginny and Draco

Part I 

_By _

_* Aurora Wyvern* _

 AN: Since I think that Harry Potter started school in 1991, don't be surprised if I write the dates a couple of years after he finishes it. Ginny's private diary. (Grins) I kind of think that she and Harry would make a cute couple until I read about Draco and Ginny being together. What can I say? Opposites attract. Oh yeah, in my story, Ginny and Harry used to be married before being divorced, (details will follow,) Before I forget, none of the characters mentioned in the four books, belong to me, but belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, in my story titled Daisy Baggins, all the characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

Started Writing: Saturday, November 24, 2001

Finished Writing: Sunday, November 25, 2001

_7/23/2000_

_Journal…_

I, as usual was walking to work when I bumped into someone familiar. "Watch it buster!" I shout at the stranger. Guess who it was. Draco Malfoy. He smirks at me and doesn't apologize but leaves me. I sigh and sit down, upset and sad. My head in my hands and recall the last three years. Last year, I graduated and had married to Harry. Unfortunately, I had very high ambitious to become the first female of the Ministry. Harry was with Puddlemere United, a Quidditch team. Both of us didn't spend enough together and several months ago, we got a divorce. I was pregnant and I still am. I became the first female of the ministry and got assigned to the Ministry of Healing. 

Dad was very proud of me and always gives me tips on how to be an effective minister. I love my job but I have a desire to become someone higher and the baby is going to hinder me, not that I want it to. 

Truth be told, I used to date Draco back in my fifth year but he dumped me because his father found out about us and it was supposed to be a secret. I am still crushed about it, but then I've gotten closer to Harry and our feelings began to be in sync and when I graduated, we married and began our problems. I hate to admit but I still miss Harry and Draco. Somehow Draco would make things all right. Got to be going, my work is starting. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

_7/29/2000_

_Journal…_

I saw Draco again today just as I was going back home. I was feeling light because I only ate an apple throughout the whole day and I know that this isn't very healthy neither for the baby or me. Does Harry know about the baby? No. I didn't dare to tell him because then he might want to remarry me or something. I have decided on something; if a baby will be a boy I'm going to name him after Harry's father and if it's a girl after his mother. But no, he won't know about it. 

Draco, I forgot to mention, was looking as usual back in Hogwarts. His silver-blonde hair was fixed flawlessly, his skin was as pale as ever and he was wearing very expensive robes that I could never afford. Next year will be a Quidditch competition between the Puddlemere United and Chuddley Cannons. Sorry, just an off topic mention. When I saw Draco, I felt for some strange depressed, maybe its because I am remembering his treatment to me back in my fifth year. Since I was his girlfriend, Draco treated me like royalty and always bought me expensive gifts. Ron never knew about the relationship and whenever we were in public, he always teased me like I'm nothing. 

But back then I must've understood something because I knew that Draco and I were never meant to be. He was a Malfoy! I was nothing but a poor Weasley. Maybe after the baby is born I should visit mum. I haven't seen her in ages! Maybe Fred or George would be there… but what am I dreaming about? Fred and George have their joke shop and I'm a Minster of Healing and Ron is playing on Chuddley Cannons, with Hermione giving him tips on how to improve. They got married last year and ever since Ron got on the team, Chuddley Cannons are doing better than they had in years. That's all the time I have. I have to go to Diagon Alley to get a few things for me since I ran out of food. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

_8/01/2000_

_Journal…_

I have decided to visit my mom yesterday and this is what has happened. I enter through a door and notice that my mom was grumbling about life and dad was as usual looking at Muggle things. I clear my throat and my mom runs up to me. "Ginny!" She shouts. She hugs me tightly. "I haven't seen you since your marriage a year ago. How's Harry doing?" 

Until yesterday, I never told her that Harry and I have divorced. "Mum, Harry and I have divorced," 

"What?" Mum shouts. "Why did you divorce? You seemed to be the perfect couple for each other Ginny." 

I took a deep breath. "We were busy with our lives. We barely even shared a life. He was on a Quidditch team and I was running to be first female of the ministry." I stopped for a second. "Did it show on the _Daily Prophet?" _It's a popular wizarding newspaper. 

Mum nodded her head. "Yes." She held up the paper titled '**A Female Running for the Ministry,' **below was the story. "I followed your progress through. Congratulations Ginny. Your family is happy for you. What team is Harry on?" Mum demanded as she finally sat down.

"Puddlemere United," I replied. "He's their Seeker." I painfully wrung my hands. 

"You miss him, don't you Ginny?" I nodded my head. 

"He doesn't even know something," 

"Which is?" 

I bent my head down, letting my hair cover my head. "I'm pregnant," I whispered as if it was a huge crime. 

Mum heard me. "Pregnant? Ginny Weasley Potter! Explain yourself on why you didn't tell Harry that!" 

"I found it out after we divorced several months ago. I didn't want him to remarry me. I wanted happiness for him, you know how much he went through while both of us were at Hogwarts." 

It was amazing how even as an adult, I could still fear her. "Yes I understand," Mum said. "But there is one thing you didn't tell me," 

"Which is?" 

"Who did you date back in your fifth year?" 

I blushed. "Draco Malfoy," Truth be told, I didn't see the point in keeping it a secret any longer. What was the point of keeping something a secret even if it happened years and years ago? Its not like mum will tell dad and the whole community of our kind will know within days. Mum isn't the gossiping type. 

She knew I was dating back then because I was in my room during the summer months and during Christmas Draco and I stayed at Hogwarts and had a nice talk. Plus during the summer I brought Draco's expensive gifts so that gave it away. My mum only nodded her head. 

"I see," she began. Then she left me alone to my confusing thoughts. 

Ginny Weasley Potter 

_8/09/2000_

_Journal…_

I've decided to leave my parents today because I just wanted to go back to Harry's house and mine. We used to have a house together, which I still live in. There in the living room hung a moving picture where Harry and I married and another one, beside our wedding picture, was one where Harry won one of the League games and on the left next to the wedding picture was one at the same event at the League but with me kissing him. That was possibly one of our happiest memories. 

I sit down and stare at the moving pictures. There we were radiating was very much happiness before the Ministry cut in. But it was bound to happen sooner or later. But no matter when it happened, going through a divorce was heart wrenching. It means that you are never going to see your husband again. At that moment a knock came at the door. I stood and dried my tears, which I hadn't noticed before. I came to the door and opened it. Outside stood an owl with a bouquet of flowers. Years ago, I would've jumped up and down if I would've thought that they're from Harry. 

The owl, a medium sized one, was snowy white with a black beak and wise amber eyes. It was a male. It was flying very low, which meant it was tired. I let the owl sit down and untied the bouquet of flowers from its feet. Then I gave it one Galleon and some water to drink. It gave a hoot of thanks and flew away.

Quickly I put the waters in a vase of water and noticed a card hanging from them. I opened it and read it quickly. All it said was,

_'Time for some updating don't you think? Meet your mystery date in Diagon Alley next Thursday at 7:00 PM." _It didn't say the name. 

Ginny Weasley Potter 

_8/17/2000_

_Journal…_

Last week, I put on a loose very classy dress, a Muggle clothing. And some make up. Since I was three months pregnant, I still didn't show so it was okay. Then I left home to go to Diagon Alley. I was in high spirits as I came to the restaurant where the "mystery date" sat. I looked and saw none other than Draco! "Draco!" I shouted without meaning to. Draco stood up and nodded his head. He didn't change a bit. 

"Yes," he told me. "Surprised? Expected Potty?" I blushed. In some aspects he changed, but in others he's still insufferable. 

"Uh not really," I replied as I placed a hand on my stomach. Draco noticed the gesture. He only nodded his head and leaned back and watched me as if he found out something without me noticing it. 

"Sit down," he offered. "I'm ready to be generous with my ex-girlfriend who dumped me." 

"You're the one who dumped me," I reminded him. 

"Because I didn't want father to kill neither of us. You know yourself he was a Death Eater." 

I felt embarrassed of my history. "He was that spiteful, wasn't he?" 

"Yeah," Draco replied sullenly. He didn't cry but seemed to be very hurt. I didn't know what to do but I simply put my hand on his shoulder and began whispering quietly. 

"Draco," I began. "Your father isn't here, he disowned you, remember? You could do anything you desired," Draco's father disowned him during his seventh year because Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater but later, after finding out he was the supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was taken to Azkaban and the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter before our marriage. 

"I'm—" Instantly he stopped talking. Its as if recalling a long lost hated memory. Then he regained his composure and ordered a meal for us. Gratefully I dug in and began eating the meal, not paying attention to Draco. After thirty minutes of eating, Draco said, "You're pregnant," I dropped my fork in surprise. 

"How-how did you know that?" I gasped. "You aren't a mind reader are you?" 

Draco smirked. "I won't tell you Ginny." 

I stood up. "I-I got to be going." I quickly said. 

Draco could only shrug. "Don't worry," all of a sudden he held up a newspaper. _Daily Prophet. _With trembling hands I got the newspaper and started reading. 

**The First Female Minister is Pregnant **

**_According to our sources, Ginny Weasley Potter, who was the wife of Harry Potter, is pregnant according to Doctor Jingle. "She came to me several months after the divorce and claimed she wasn't feeling well. I did a magical check up on her and found out she was pregnant, running along of three months." _**

**_Ginny who made herself in _Daily Prophet _on various occasions is shocked and happy. Although we haven't been able to find her, people say that she never told her ex husband. _**

**_Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father, says that he's happy for his daughter. "She's the apple of my eye although it's a bad thing she divorced him, but things can be amended," With that we had to make him leave the interview because he got teary-eyed. _**

****

I put down the article, stunned that he found out about my recent history. "I don't know what to say," I whispered. 

"Just say you'll still be going out with me," Draco replied. I looked at him. 

"But how can we? It's the first time we met in years!" 

Draco shrugged and stood up. "Look Ginny, I have to be going now. I also have my duties." Without saying goodbye, Draco left me. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

_8/29/2000_

_Journal…_

I have still decided to go out with Draco except on one condition. We'll be friends first because throughout the years, I forgot much about him. Today our "date" included sitting on the sofa and just holding hands while talking. He came to Harry's house and mine and he was surprised about some history we had before our divorce. I learned that he worked at the Ministry of Magic also and learned some history about him also since last I've seen him and before we started dating. Ever since he first saw me when he made of fun of me because of Harry's valentine during my first year, he started to like me. But he didn't want to tell anyone. 

Then when he was in his fifth year, to the risk of his parents, he began dating me and definitely fell in love with me, just like I with him. Only Dumbledore suspected that we dated because one time he called me to his office to talk to me about school. We talked about it and my excellent grades when he informed me that next year I'd become a Prefect. Then the conversation turned to Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

"You know Ginny, its too bad that neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin are the best of friends." 

"Really Headmaster?" 

He nodded his head. "The last time they were friends was when these two students, Jacques and Melody were dating each other. Melody was Muggle-born and was in Gryffindor. Jacques, however, came from France and claimed he was Salazar's Slytherin descendant. It was two hundred years ago but legends and facts are hard to forget. Jacques wasn't Salazar's descendant but ended up being Slytherin because of his determination and resourcefulness." Then Dumbledore chuckled, winked at me and I left. I was always afraid that he could read people behind his half moon spectacles and blue eyes. It gave me an odd chill that he knows things about me that I don't know about myself. Its as if he could see into the future. 

I never found out what had happened to Jacques and Melody. Soon Draco left and again I was reminded of that scene where I got the feeling that Dumbledore could read people better than they give him credit for. I undressed, put my nightgown on and went to bed. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_


	2. Chapter Two

Ginny and Draco

Part I 

_By _

_* Aurora Wyvern* _

_A/N: Grace, mentioned in this part, doesn't belong to me but belongs to Annie Rickman who I've used with permission. However, the plot is mine. If you'd like to know more about Grace and her family, read a different version called Secrets, Deceptions and Lies, written by Annie Rickman. This part is slightly larger than the last one, but I hope you'll enjoy it and don't forget to R/R_

_Part II _

_Started Writing: Monday, December 03, 2001_

_Finished Writing: Saturday, December 08, 2001_

_9/01/2000_

_Journal…_

Today was another date with Draco. This time we went to a restaurant in Hogsmeade where the Fairies glowed. These dates have reminded me of life before mine marrying Harry. When there were only two of us. One stands out from my mind in particular. 

It was during mine fifth year and Draco's sixth year. Since we were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, we went there together where in private we could kiss. While we acted normally as if we hated each other, later in private I apologized for acting, while he did the same. 

In the restaurant where I am now sitting without the threat of Draco's father, was where I sat three years, eating food and just talking with Draco. There we were almost seen by Ron, my older brother. I remember that I wasn't paying attention when all of a sudden Draco stood up and sneered at me. I looked behind me and saw Ron. 

"Waiting for your invisible date Weasley?" Draco sneered. 

"No! Why are you so mean Draco?" I stood up and ran away, not wanting to see Draco get beat up by Ron. Luckily, Harry and Hermione were there who restrained Ron from attacking Draco. Later, after they left and didn't return to the restaurant, we continued on the date. 

The restaurant was called "Fairy Lamplight".  A very romantic place to be in, in my opinion. Later I returned to my dorm with a locket from Draco who put his picture inside. On the back, it was written, _"Love the heart," _not very romantic but it meant the world to me. 

However, when I married Harry, I took out Draco's picture and replaced it with Harry's. To this day, Harry still didn't know about Draco and me. 

"Remember that date? One where Harry almost caught us?" 

"And let Ron almost beat me to a pulp?" Draco replied sarcastically. 

I giggle nervously. "Yeah that one." 

"Who could forget it?" He replied. I felt like giggling again. Soon the dessert came and it was chocolate pudding with chocolate chips, a Muggle invention. I picked up my metal spoon and dipped into the center of it. Draco, meanwhile sneered at me and watched me eat the pudding, but later, also began eating it so politely that it almost drove me nuts. I didn't eat it like a little baby, but he just ate the pudding very politely, taking the smallest gulps. He noticed that I was watching him. "Old habits die hard," he replied and continued on to eat the pudding. I picked up the pudding in my spoon and threw it at Draco, causing it to land on his smooth blonde hair. He stood up, took some pudding and threw it at me, I tried to duck but it hit me on the top of my head, drenching my hair. We started the food fight, ending with the manager kicking us out, even if Draco told him he was a Malfoy. 

"Oh GOD!" I shouted. "Draco! I'm so sorry," Draco sneered at me. 

"I work at the Ministry. I could have that guy fired." I sat down and wound my red hair around my finger. Lately for me, it has been an uncomfortable situation of where I was pregnant with someone else's child and am dating an ex boyfriend back from school. Draco seemed to be very comfortable with it, even enjoyed showing me off. 

"Still, I'm sorry." I apologized. 

"There's nothing to apologize for, Ginny." 

"But I got you kicked out of the restaurant!" At that he chuckled.

"Its not so terrible. Grace got us kicked out of a strip club," I gaped at him. 

"Huh?" 

"Never mind," Draco quickly replied. 

"Never mind me Draco Malfoy. What did you say about Grace?" He actually turned a pale frosty rose color. 

"She was in Gryffindor, Sirius' daughter I believe. I dated her during my fifth year." 

"Harry used to date her," I whispered. 

"Figured. Who else would that little snake date?" I felt angry. "Calm down Ginny, its not good for the baby." He crooned. More embarrassed than before, I stood up and left Draco sitting there, sneering at me. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter _

_9/14/2000 _

_Journal…_

The baby is five months away from being born. Draco visited me again and this time, much to my embarrassment, we went clothing shopping for the new maternity dress. Luckily, Madam Malkin was nice enough and I bought a robe with stars all over it. I felt embarrassed indeed and Draco, as a joke, pretended that I was his wife. 

"Madame Malkin, Mrs. Malfoy needs new robes for the new child we're expecting," Draco told her smoothly as I blushed a rosy color. 

"Oh my, my. You're Ginny Weasley. Let me see what we got there." She went to the back of the store and began searching through the boxes. 

"Why are you pretending that I'm your wife?" I whispered at him. 

"I'm just having some fun Ginny," Draco explained. I remembered that once he told me during his childhood, he never had any fun because of his father. I pitied him. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh." I whispered. He shrugged. Madam Malkin came back and I purchased the robes. 

"Here you go dear," Madam Malkin said. She turned to Draco. "How long is your wife along?" He actually grinned. 

"Four months along," he replied coyly. 

"I see, who is it going to be?" Draco turned to me and I was embarrassed. I didn't even know myself whose the baby going to be, a boy or a girl? 

"I didn't get the baby checked yet." She handed me the robes and escorted us out. "Ah, you don't have to date me you know," I told him with embarrassment. 

"I like it, its nice pretending that your wife is pregnant." I indeed blushed at the last statement. 

"I'm not your wife Draco," I told him testily. 

"So who cares? Don't you want to do some bad things? Practically all of your life you had to perfect. C'mon, do something wicked and wild," Draco, unfortunately, knew me too well. He knew that I secretly wanted to shock the whole world with something scandalous, and he knew that I didn't like Little-Miss-Perfect disguise. 

"I don't want to, Draco. I have grown up." 

"Have you Ginger?" I was startled by my real name. He, neither have Harry, ever called me Ginger. Its usually Ginny this, Ginny that. "Have you really grown up?" In response, I conjured up a magical purse and put the robes in it. In here, it's a legend that if you're pregnant and you wear a specific robe, the baby will be a boy if the color's blue or it'll be a girl if the robe is pink. "I don't think you have, you're still a child, no matter what your age is, you're still a child." I felt angry at these words for a brief minute. I remembered our last date with the pudding fiasco. Instantly, I cooled down and knew he was speaking the truth. No matter how old I'll be, I'll still a child underneath my disguise. 

"What's it to you Draco Malfoy?" I asked him. 

He didn't respond but changed the subject. "Let me walk you home," he suggested. I shrugged and went with him, knowing that the perfect evening I had with Draco was coming to an end. I was upset, knowing that probably for weeks we wouldn't meet again. 

We stopped at the porch and he looked at me, with a smile on his face, the way he used to when we were dating back at Hogwarts, and I knew that he wanted to kiss me. Since he was taller than I was, he bent down and brushed his lips lightly on mine, saying more than words could ever put together. Just as I wanted to kiss him back, he grinned at me, regained his composure and left me alone on the porch, thinking about the kiss, and how I couldn't wait to see him again. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

_9/27/2000_

_Journal…_

I have decided to visit mum again and perhaps get advice on relationships. Mum, apparently wasn't expecting her baby girl to enter through the door. "Ginger!" She shouted as she ran up and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. "How are you?" 

"I'm all right… not hurt at all…" I let the sentence drift into thin air. 

"Are you dating Draco Malfoy again?" She asked me. I could detect anger in her voice. 

"Why do you care mum?" I asked her. "I'm not seventeen years old anymore. I'm nineteen years old." 

Mum bit her lip nervously. "I don't want you to get hurt Ginny." 

"I'd already got burned more than I deserve." I replied with anger. "Harry, Neville, Draco, Harry." 

"Yes, yes, I understand, but Ginger, I don't want you dating Draco. That boy is bad news." 

"He never was!" I shouted angrily. Mum took out the wand. 

"Ginger Weasley Potter! You are exclusively disowned!" I ran away from the house, never looking back. 

I found Draco sitting on the porch, waiting for me. "Draco," I begin, my voice all choked up. He looked up at me, his storm cloud gray eyes unemotional, "I got disowned," I sit down beside him and start to shake nervously. 

"Calm down Ginny, it may be hard, but it gets easier as time moves on," he replied. "It gets easier." I lay my ahead against his shoulder. 

"How did you manage to survive when your father disowned you?" 

"I don't know," he replied. "It was hard, but I started to get used to my own life, having to do anything I desired to do, without worrying about anyone." He still stared straight ahead. "I actually like this kind of life," I was surprised. 

"You like being poor?" 

"Not poor, but not having to take money from my father. I'm still as rich as it is possible." 

"Are you lying?" 

"No." I didn't know whenever to believe him or not. My fingertips rose to his silver blonde hair and gently touched some strands of it. 

"I don't know what to do," I responded. 

"For you its easier. You have a job, a house, and a new family to start with," he pointed to my stomach. I blushed somewhat, still upset for mum and dad. 

"Can you find out who it shall be?" 

"Yeah, but I don't desire to do it right now." He stood up, startling me from this position. "I have to go now Ginny, I have my own business to attend to." I secretly wondered if he was with that Grace chick again. I didn't question him but watched as he left the porch. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter _

_10/01/2000_

_Journal…_

Before I left Hogwarts, I purchased a Book of Faces that included all of the students of the past, and in the future, adds more. They were colorful pictures and can be dated as far back 993, when the school just started. I looked through it and saw Harry's picture among the faces. He still looked very adorable, as I'd known it back then; with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes that could pierce yours and hold it in his gaze for minutes on end. I looked below and saw a slight bump that swelled in my stomach. Harry's baby and mine, I recalled how Draco mentioned Grace. She was in the same year he was in. I opened the book and said, "Grace Black!" The pages began turning faster and faster… backwards even. Suddenly they stopped at the page. I saw a picture of a lovely girl who had oval shaped face and dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "Grace Black," I whispered. I saw the girl nod her head in response and she smiled up at me cunningly. 

"Ginny!" I heard the voice call out. I put the book down and ran downstairs, for Draco was there. I ran out, afraid. 

"Draco," I whisper, as I begin to take tiny deep breaths. "I saw Grace in the Book of Faces, she was beautiful…" 

"And a real witch," he replied dryly. 

"Why do you call her that?" I asked him, offended. 

He just scorned at me in his old fashioned way. He made me angry. 

"Why do you call her that you dirty little snake?" I practically shouted at my lungs on him. 

He shrugged. "Because she is Ginny. Why can't you accept that fact?" 

I gazed at him. "I can't Draco, unless you can offer me proof." Draco actually looked very uncomfortable at the mention of her. 

"It sickens me to think about her Ginny," 

"Sit down Draco," he sat down and gazed up at me. I felt myself being mesmerized in his stormy eyes, the color of storm clouds. "Please tell me things that has happened between Grace and you." 

He looked as if he wanted to bite my head off. He began speaking in this angry tone. "She used to be my girlfriend during my fifth year. Apparently, I found out she started dating Potter behind my back, and broke up." He became silent. I knew there was more to this story. 

"What else happened?" 

Draco shrugged. When he looked at my angry expression, he decided to tell me the truth. "She slept with me, the first time." 

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. I understood the sleeping part, but what did he mean the 'first time?' 

"It was my first time with her Ginny, but not hers. She slept with Potter." 

"When?" 

"Right after mine," He guffawed and I was instantly sorry that I brought this conversation up. 

"I'm sorry," I apologized, embarrassed. 

"Don't be. I'm glad that you made me do it." 

I was surprised. Draco? Glad? "What?" 

"Don't look so surprised, go upstairs and rest. I didn't mean to upset you." I did as he ordered me to do it and lie down on the sofa and fell into a very deep sleep. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

_10/05/2000_

_Journal…_

Ever since Draco told me of his history with Grace, I was feeling depressed that that no good snake used him. I know that I sound like I'm in love with him, despite our arguments, we get along perfectly together. Maybe I am in love with Draco. I don't blame myself. He is even cuter than Harry. He's taller than I am, has these amazing powerful eyes and very silver-blonde hair that looks very natural, not artificial. I'm just very confused. But my attraction to Harry is gone. I think that for once I got my girlhood dreams to come true, they aren't sweet like sugar but bitter like medicine. 

Today I again went on a date with Draco who kept teasing me about how fat I looked. I knew that he was just trying to make me angry, which worked perfectly. We went to the 'Fairy Lamplight' and shared more memories about our past relationship like how we always talked to each other about our lives, and how much I didn't like being an only girl with the family of six brothers plus a mother who didn't understand you. Draco told me about how his parents mistreated him ever since he was born. 

"I was my mother's only child," he explained painfully to me years back. "For her I was too short, too pale, too everything. Even if I was destined to be in Slytherin, it's not out of children's will to be born and be in specific house just because parents were there." 

"I don't know how to say it," I began.  

"Yes?" 

My heart thudded nervously, as if I ate caffeine twenty-four hours a day. "I love you," There. I finally got out of my system. Draco smiled at me. 

"For real?" I nodded my head. He bent his down and I ended up in a steamy kiss. 

In real life, Draco and I were just sitting at the restaurant and were chatting, while ordering a lot of food. When the manager came up, he looked very angry. "How long can your wife eat Mr. Malfoy?" he asked with annoyance. Draco could only grin sardonically. 

"As long as our baby can stay healthy." I sighed. It really made me feel uncomfortable that I used to be married to Harry and without his knowledge, I carried the baby. Why does Draco pretend that I am his wife? I suddenly realized something. Draco _never_ told me about his personal life after we finished school. 

"Draco," I began. 

"Whatever it is just has to wait Ginny," he replied. I nervously take a strand of my hair and twist it around my finger. I bite my lip nervously. 

"I'm full." 

"Full bag," Draco ordered the waiter who could only groan with agitation and bring at least ten pounds of food out in a very large bag. He apparently would never serve us again. Afterwards, he gave the waiter 3 Galleons and we went back to my house. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

_10/27/2000_

_Journal…_

Again our date included hanging out. The baby was nearly five months old and today I went and did a magical checkup to see whom I'll have. A boy. I told the news to Draco, who in response gave me a mid-night blue robe. Despite what I thought about changes in my life, we are dating. 

"You happy about him?" He asked me as we were sitting outside. 

"Very," I replied. We sat way apart for some strange reason, but Draco found no objections with it. He looked very comfortable sitting that far apart, which I found strange. Back at Hogwarts, he was always like this, but that was because he didn't want neither of us to be hurt, was it? Gryffindor and Slytherin are best known as rival houses and if anyone found out we were dating, I'd be dead meat, just like Draco would be. So far, silence loomed between us, covering us in its blanket. Draco started the conversation. 

"Why'd you marry Potter?" He sounded defensive. 

"Did you marry anyone after we broke up?" 

He didn't answer my question. He just stared at the sunset. However, after sitting in ten minutes of silence, he said, "I'll tell you if you tell me," 

I shrugged. "I've liked him ever since I was eleven, and he didn't like me much before. When you broke up with me, Harry and I became closer friends than ever. Friendship lead to love and soon we've gotten married." I concluded. Truth be told, I wasn't sure myself why the heck I've married Harry. Anyone could marry for different reasons. 

"Yeah I was married, but it didn't work out," Draco answered. 

"Really?" I asked him. 

"Yeah. Pansy Parkinson." I was very surprised. 

"Why'd you divorce her?" 

"This I won't tell," Draco responded. I didn't question him further. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_


	3. Chapter Three

Ginny and Draco

Part I 

_By _

_* Aurora Wyvern* _

 __

_Part III _

_Started Writing: Sunday, December 09, 2001_

_Finished Writing: Saturday, December 15, 2001_

_A/N Finally I'm done! **Does a little happy dance while shout yahoo!** Thanks for people who had patience to wait for the story. Enjoy it and sorry since its going to be sort of short. Grace doesn't belong to me but belongs to a talented writer named Annie Rickman. Check her out in stories Secrets, Deceptions and Lies, and a sequel called Lie's just lie's. I promise that next year I'll try to write a longer part. Thanks for reviewing and to assure you, I started creating a character list where mine characters, (ones that I own,) are listed. Don't know when it's going to be finished though. The reason its short is because I was kind of rushed and wanted to finish the story. This so far will be the last part I'll write. Happy holidays to everyone and enjoy them while they last! That's all. Oh yeah, neither characters here belong to me, but belong to J.K. Rowling and I only own the idea and the plot. _

_11/01/2000_

_Journal…_

Strangely enough, I visited Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban. Nearby, there were standing dozens of dementors that I almost changed my mind. He was looking smug at me and not mad at all like other guards. "Lucius," I whispered. He looked up at me and sneered. I was instantly reminded how he almost got me killed during my first year. 

"Ah, it's the Weasley, came here to ask for money to pay for your house?" 

"Stop insulting me!" I shouted. I felt myself drained of all the happy thoughts and felt as if life was worthless. 

"What is it?" 

I took a deep breath. "Why are you always mistreating Draco?" 

"Ah, that little worthless piece of scum bucket," Lucius, said. He chuckled evilly. "Always worthless, and is very horrible, you have to understand that." Even in a place where he isn't allowed a comb or a mirror or anything, Lucius still managed to look like Draco; smooth blonde hair and storm gray eyes. He looked very immaculate. 

"I don't. Enlighten me." 

Lucius bit his lip and his skin, that was snow pale, grew even paler if anyone could imagine it. "Why should I tell you anything? Go away." 

Angrily I left Azkaban. 

Several hours later, I was sitting with Draco. I told him about my visit to his father. "Why did you do it?" He demanded gently. I took a breath and slowly exhaled. 

"I don't know, I just felt sorry for him. Your mother is dead, you hate him, and you get to feel sorry for him." 

 "He's not your father Ginny. He hates both of us. Me for being myself, you for being a Weasley." 

"Are you like he?" 

Draco shook his head. "I never was, or would be." 

"Would you tell me more about Grace or Pansy?" I could see that the question took him by surprise. Obviously he wasn't expecting it. 

"Why do you want to know about them?" 

I titled my head up and looked up into his angry storm gray eyes. "You used to date them, you hate them." 

"Not hate, Ginny. I used to be married to Pansy." 

"Why?" I asked him. 

"My father forced me to marry her. After he was taken to Azkaban, Pansy told me she was a lesbian and went off. That's about it." 

"That must've hurt," 

Draco didn't say anything. When I turned back, I saw that he fell asleep and was snoring gently. I tried to get out from his arms so then I could get to sleep since it was night. I managed to do it, got an extra blanket for Draco and went off to go to sleep. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

_11/16/2000_

_Journal…_

Since I'm seven months pregnant, I have decided to stay at home for the remaining two months. Draco volunteered to move in, but I tried to assure him that it wasn't necessary. He did it anyway and we quickly unpacked boxes and removed Harry's memories and mine. He's probably married to Cho Chang right now and they're both making love or something like that right about now.

Where our wedding picture stood, Draco put up instead a painting of us one of our Hogsmeade dates. "Remember?" Draco asked me. The painting had us painted in it and we were at a lake nearby, throwing magical airplanes through the air. They had an illusion of becoming real when they were thrown but then returned back to paper. 

"That was our first date," I whispered. I giggled. "Remember how you tried to make that plane sail and accidentally stepped over the earth and fell into the water? That was hilarious." 

"Oh yeah, and everyone was laughing at me," he told me sarcastically. 

"Don't be mean, that was years ago!" I exclaimed. My fifth year and his sixth year. 

"I better get more stuff unpacked," he replied, smiled mockingly and left me with the picture. Sure enough, Draco (in the picture) fell into the lake while I tried to get him out. The plane sailed off into the sky; not leaving a trace it has been there. He was showing off to me, I recalled, misjudged a step and fell into the lake. Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were there and started laughing at Draco who was angry enough to kill them. 

I had to giggle at his scenario. Draco in the lake, angry at a bunch of Third Years. "Those were the days," I whispered softly as I stared at the picture. Times like these were precious and now are lost forever in the sands of time. 

"Ginny?" I turn around and saw him. 

"Do you remember?" 

"Don't want to." He replied. 

"Why not?" I demand. "Because you were embarrassed?" 

"So what Ginny? It can be regained you know." 

"What can?" 

"A metaphor. 'A tiny grain of life in the sands of life, of time.'" 

I sit down. "What does that mean?" 

"You can go back in time you know." Sneer curled his lip as he looked at me hungrily. I know that look very well. 

"We can't, you know that yourself Draco Malfoy." 

He left to unpack more things while I stared at the picture. I remembered the metaphor. "A tiny grain of life in the sands of life, of time." I whispered. Since I was feeling badly, I lie down and fell asleep, into a deep and peaceful sleep where nothing can hurt you. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

_12/01/2000_

_Journal…_

One more month to go before the baby is born. I, despite the discomforts, am very looking forward to it. How will he look like? Whose eyes shall the baby have? Doctor Jingle said so. I forgave him for doing this to me. Since I'm in the Ministry of Healing, the media demands everything on Draco and me. I don't like it but what can I do? I want my son to be comfortable, to live a life he can be proud of. What choice do I have? Draco, now, insists that he must walk me to work everyday. I so wanted to put a charm on him so he won't annoy me, but it's hopeless because of the baby. 

Today, while I was cooking magically, I have noticed that in a fireplace there was an Ashwinder loose in the house. I called over to Draco and without any success, we couldn't find the eggs. "Why don't you relax Ginger?" Draco didn't say anything but just left the house. Vaguely I recalled that was how it was with Harry, if ever he was home. I panicked about something, after he soothed me, he left, and waved. 

I lie down on the sofa and fell asleep. 

Several hours later, Draco found the Ashwinder and destroyed it. I felt very relieved that he actually found it. Lord knows what'll happen. We again sat down on the sofa and I picked up _The Daily Prophet. _The Headline screamed into my head. 

_The Daily Prophet_

**_Puddlemere Seeker Marries Harpies' Seeker _**

**Today, Harry Potter married Cho Chang who was pregnant. Harry, you'll probably know from many books written about him, including G.K. Blake's book called _The Story of the Potters, G.K. Blake, (Little Red Books, 1981) _There G.K. Blake describes Harry as "… an amazing boy who'll live. I can tell the future around him. He'll be on Puddlemere United and will have three wives, and four children in all. Two boys and two girls… the future around him will have both auras. Two of his children will be very well known, who'll be half brother and half sister. One for the darkness, the other for light…" Harry Potter married Cho Chang on December 1st, 2000. We wish him the best of luck on his marriage. **

I could only wonder about his third wife. I was his first, Cho will be his second, but who'll be his third? 

_12/11/2000_

_Journal…_

I was still thinking about life and that odd metaphor when I took out one of G.K. Blake's books. Draco, when he saw my small collection of his books, sneered and claimed that they were full of Dark Arts. I told him no and to prove it. I love his books. He was a very talented author and gave many hints about what is to come in the future. Like in his book titled _Uranus Moon Part VI, _he said, "_ …In 2011, Dark side will gain a child and will use her to do the dirty work. For years this darkness will last until the year 2029 when darkness shall abate and a light will emerge, and reveal himself for judgment…" _When I tried to warn Draco about this warning, he just scoffed at me and nearly destroyed the book. I managed to convince him not to do that. 

I barely go to work since I seem to be heavier every minute and I used a telephone to call mum and dad and to try to convince them that Draco was good. "Mum?" I said into the tube. 

"Who is this?" She demanded, pretending not to recognize me. 

"Your daughter, Ginny." 

"Who? Arthur, do we have a daughter?" I heard a distant no in the tube. 

"Mum! Stop pretending! Please come over!" I begged her silently. 

"Sorry, we don't have a daughter miss." 

"You do. Please come over, I'm lonely." 

I heard her laughing. "Do you think I'm dumb Ginny? I'm not going to come over nor do I want you to call me again. You hear me?" Before I could reply, she slammed down the tube. 

I put mine up and started to cry silently. Mum and dad do hate me. They don't care about me at all. They never did, in fact. I recalled Draco's childhood. We were in Fairies Lamplight, eating and talking about our families. "How was it like being a son of Death Eater?" I asked him. 

He stopped eating and looked at me. "Horrible," he recalled. "My parents always put me down and didn't give a care about me, you know?" He started eating again. "I had everything I desired, but not my parents. My father went on mysterious journeys he never confided to anyone, and my mum cried herself to sleep every night. I didn't dare to get in her or anyone's way." I was sorry to ask him. "If I did, dad usually locked me with a dementor." He spoke painfully and if I was in his shoes, I wouldn't think about it at all. "I learned about the Patronus Spell when I was seven and began practicing everyday. Took me two years to produce a strong Patronus." 

"What about afterwards?" 

I could see a distant glint in his eyes and knew that he was walking through these horrible memories. "Mum grew cold and didn't care about anything anymore. I was afraid more of my mother than my father. I usually spent time by myself and barely any people called, aside from dad's Death Eater friends. Several children came sometimes, but they were just like their parents. When they left, dad always pointed out where I needed to improve and again came the locking with the dementor. I barely remember anything good about living with my parents," he concluded. 

"I'm sorry to have asked you," I told him. 

"Don't worry about it, its all right." Draco told me. 

"I love you," 

"I love you too," we both kissed and I snapped out of my vision. 

I looked behind me and saw Draco standing, a superior smirk on his face. "Draco!" I exclaimed. "I didn't notice you there!" 

He didn't reply. 

"What are you doing here?" In response, he came up to me and handed me some bags he packed. 

"I bought some food for us," he replied. I tried to stand up, be he insisted I lay down and relax, which had gotten me angry. "Relax, I'm sure I can make a feast." 

"You cook? Draco, let me do it." 

"You're tired." 

"I'm getting out of the house," I declared. 

"Why?" Draco asked as he began to measure the ingredients. 

"Because I don't want to see it explodes." Draco could only smirk and with humor he led me outside. I muttered and sat down beside the tree that came with the house. I waited patiently for the explosion. It didn't come. Draco came out, looking very grumpy. He was dirty and had soiled his clothes. "What happened?" 

"What's the spell for a minute feast?" I laughed. 

"Its Cook A Feast, but you have to say it together, and very fast." 

"Thanks," he left and was grumpy for an entire evening. 

_12/17/2000_

_Journal…_

I swear I didn't mean to do it! This is what happened. Yesterday I was cleaning up the house and noticed a dark brown notebook. Curious, I opened it and noticed that it had Draco's handwriting. Curious, I started reading it. There he told stories from his point of view starting with his first year and ending up yesterday. He told about his marriage to Pansy, and our relationship and his relationship with Grace. That's what he wrote in one of the entries, _" …Later in the night, Grace told me she had a special surprise planned for me. When I asked her what it was, she didn't say anything. Later I found out what it was. She was cheating on me with none other than Potter! I barely remember that I tried to kill her, but her precious Harry protected her. She was pregnant but I knew it wasn't mine, but it was Harry's. Harry is such a git that he tried to steal Grace away from me! But she chose him and last time I heard from them was that she married Prof. Snape and is probably being a double snake…" _

I put down the notebook and started to cry. If Harry knew about Draco/Grace thing, and Draco didn't know, that meant that he was also a double snake. Draco caught me and took away the diary from me. He tried to cast a Memory Charm on me, but it didn't work. He never could cast a good Memory Charm. That's why I remember the event. 

Later in the night, Draco and I began talking. "How come you haven't told me that Grace has cheated on you?" I asked him. 

"Ginny, I don't want to think about her, you have to understand. I don't think you're in a mood to think about Harry, am I right?" I quickly nodded my head. "I don't want to think about Grace," 

"How was your relationship with her?" I asked. He cocked his head and raised his eyebrow at me. 

"Relationship?" His expression started to fill with pain. "She was a great girlfriend, even if she wasn't very beautiful, she was gorgeous and there was an aura around her… we did a lot of crazy stuff. Like this one time we went to a strip club and got kicked out because she was drunk and was dirty dancing…" he drifted off, probably was walking through memories of pain and hurt and betrayal. 

"Do you think you can clean up the table?" I asked. He came back to reality with a snap. 

"Sure. You just relax," I lay down and fell asleep. The last thing I have heard is a distant clink of China. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_

_12/29/2000_

_Journal…_

Harry's baby boy and mine are born! He sure is very noisy though. He has my eyes and seems to have some strands of black hair, probably Harry's. Draco began claiming that it was his son. I named him James Potter, after his dead grandfather. Well, time can sure pass very fast. James is crying, so I have to go. Sorry for the short entry. 

_Ginny Weasley Potter_


	4. Chapter Four

Ginny and Draco

_By _

_* Aurora Wyvern* _

 __

_Part IV _

_Started Writing: Sunday, December 16, 2001_

_Finished Writing: Saturday, December 22, 2001_

_A/N I have decided to start writing Part four except I'm going to skip several until it's going to be 2004. You'll see why. Oh yeah, Grace belongs to Annie Rickman, and characters here belong to J.K. Rowling. Check Grace out in Secrets, Deceptions and Lies, and a sequel called Lie's just Lies. And I was also afraid that the story might be a little boring if I keep on for every month and year. This is also different because it says from the third person point of view, not only Ginny's.  This is the last part I shall write for the next two weeks._

_7/29/2003_

It was a beautiful night with diamond like stars outside and a shining orb of the moon, exactly the color of Draco's hair. The sky was a beautiful ocean blue, stretching for miles on end. Ginny Weasley Potter Malfoy was pacing in the kitchen, while two kids silently watched her. "Mommy?" A girl with bright red hair and chocolate brown eyes asked. "What is wrong?" 

"Have you seen your father Crystal?" The girl shook her head. According to their clock, it was 3:45 AM. 

"He'll come back mommy," Crystal tried to reassure her. She elbowed James, her older half brother, into the ribs. He was sleeping. 

"Huh?" James asked. 

"Daddy will come back, right James?" 

"Yeah, I guess," James, answered as he fell asleep again. A third kid joined them. The youngest in their family. Lucifer who was only one year old. 

"I'm scared," Lucifer told his mother. Ginny bent down and picked him up. 

"You'll be okay Lucifer, what is wrong?" 

"Monster," James, at the word of monster, jumped up and hid behind the very annoyed Crystal. 

"He's coming! Mommy!" James screamed. Ginny, being annoyed as Crystal, picked up the three year old James. 

"Let's go back to bed, James," Ginny crooned. "I'm going to wait for your father alone. Oh Goodness! Its that late?" At that time Crystal fell asleep, her small oval shaped head almost dropped to the floor. Lucifer just stared at them coldly and followed his two older siblings upstairs. 

"You're in trouble James," 

"Am not!" James told Crystal. For some strange reason, he could never get along with Crystal who was annoying as a fly. 

"Tell him mommy!" Crystal whined. 

"No one is trouble Crystal. Now back to bed all three of you," Ginny ordered. Crystal gave her mother a sour look and went to bed, followed by James. Just as she turned around, she saw Lucifer, staring at her with those pale storm gray eyes. She recalled how Draco told her once how Lucifer was very much like he back in childhood. At first Ginny thought he was joking, but not once did she recall Lucifer smiling or laughing with pure happiness. 

"Mommy, where is daddy?" 

"Lets go downstairs since you don't want to go to sleep," Ginny replied as she picked her youngest son. Lucifer didn't smile. 

"Where is he?" Lucifer asked once more. 

"I don't know Lucifer, maybe he'll get home," Ginny suggested as if she wanted to prove it to herself rather than her son. 

Lucifer shifted his position and looked into his mother's eyes. "What if he won't?" 

"He will." As if on cue there came a loud knock. Ginny set her son down and ran to the door. She took a deep breath and didn't expect to see this as she opened the door. There stood Draco, his hair mussed up and he was wearing very wrinkled robes. "Draco!" She shouted. His clothes were all crookedly hanging on him. "What has happened? Where were you?" 

Draco's storm gray eyes were rimmed with red from drinking alcohol. He didn't answer any of Ginny's panicked questions but found the nearest chair and fell asleep, conked out from drinking alcohol. 

In his dream, Draco remembered that he entered into Grace's house because she demanded to see him. "Its very important," Grace said in her most urgent tone. Draco decided to go and quickly leave before she could get any ideas. He remembered that he entered the house and saw Grace sitting on the chair of the sofa, holding a glass of clear white liquid. She was wearing very tight clothes that cut off her circulation and wore too much makeup, as usual back when they were dating and she wanted him to shag her. 

"Grace," Draco said when he saw her. "Why do you want me here?" Grace could only smile. 

"Oh my poor Draco, you're cold." She smiled suggestively. "Why don't you take off your clothes so you can warm up?" 

"I'm married and unlike you Grace, I have morals." That sentence made Grace very angry. She muttered something under her breath and both of them started to make love to one another. Then after being hours with Grace, Draco reluctantly left and didn't know what has happened. It was only a dream Draco tried to reassure himself. But little did he know that it was the truth. 

The next day, Draco had a bad hangover. Ginny was making breakfast while his two children were playing with metal things. James was laughing loudly, which made Draco's hangover seem ever worse. "Quiet!" Draco screamed. The funny thing was he didn't remember how he got it. Crystal giggled. 

"Oh daddy," she smiled as she stood up and kissed her father on the cheek. Draco knew that she was very lively girl even for being on this planet for two years. 

Lucifer sat and stopped banging his wooden spoon against his metal pan. Draco looked at his only son. "Do you want me to stop making the noise?" He asked him. Draco's headache had just gotten worse. 

"Let me sit down and Ginny? The spell?" 

"Sure dear," Ginny took her wand out and said the spell, which helped Draco feel better. 

"Ugh, Thanks," Draco muttered. 

"Lucifer, James and Crystal, why don't you three go and fly your broomsticks? We'll be going to the World Cup later and I need to talk with your father privately." All three of them shrugged and flew away. 

"Can you speak quietly?" Draco asked her after the kids have gone. Ginny sat down across from him. 

"Where were you Draco?" 

Confusion was written all over his face. "I can't remember Ginny," he told her. 

Ginny sighed. "Sure you can. You were gone the whole night and I and the children were waiting for you," 

"I can't." Draco whispered to her. 

"Lucifer thought you'd disappeared," Ginny whispered. 

The noise disturbed him. "Ugh, I can't remember any of the last night Ginny," Draco told her. 

Ginny took a sharp breath. "You were gone since eight yesterday, and yet you cant remember anything, and you came home at 4 AM and were drunk as hell, yet you say you cant remember anything. How fair is that?" 

"Why don't you believe me Ginny?" 

"When your husband comes home drunk at 4 AM, with all of his clothes messed up, something is definitely up." 

"I thought I'd been sleeping upstairs," Draco whispered. Ginny, tired of his excuses, left him sitting on the kitchen chair, grinding his teeth in pain. 

Draco, meanwhile, picked up the pan Lucifer had been playing and looked at himself. He thought he saw Lucifer's face in it, scowling at him, but for what reason Draco couldn't think of. Lucifer, strangely enough, was just like Draco back in childhood when both of his parents punished him with locking and beating. Sometimes for fun they'd starved him and didn't get him water to drink. Draco, back then, became exactly what his father had wanted him to be. Cold, heartless, and mean, but on the inside, Draco was a quiet guy who was happy with drawing or writing morbid poetry. "Father?" He turned and saw Lucifer standing there, transparent as a ghost. 

"Lucifer? What is the matter?" 

"I know what you did, how could you hurt mother like that?" Something was wrong with the picture. Lucifer was one year old right now, but his ghost looked like he was fifteen years old. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Never mind." 

"You know, you look a lot like me back then," Draco whispered. "You've definitely got the classic looks from your father." 

"I'm your carbon copy father, but in years to come you'll find something about me that you didn't expect me to get. I'd never tell it to you though." With that Lucifer disappeared. Draco watched him with disbelieving eyes, doubting that it was his son. 

Ginny, meanwhile, was getting her children the brooms they'd ride on. James had the Shooting Comet, while Lucifer had Golden Dragon and Crystal had a girl broom called Unicorn Comet, a broom designed just for girls. "Oh who'll be the Seeker?" Crystal cried out. 

Ginny looked up at her only daughter, so different from her father and her brother. "I'm sure you'll think of something Crystal." 

"I know! I'm smarter than you are James!" 

"Are not!" 

"Am too!" 

"Hold on, let the third party decide who's who." 

All three of them looked at Lucifer. "James is," he said simply. 

Crystal looked as if she was ready to murder him. "Crystal, hold on sweetheart," Ginny told her desperately as she held on to the squirming child. 

"He called me stupid! Yet I'm his real sister." 

Ginny could only sigh. "Go outside and play, either one of you can be Seekers or you can take turns being a Seeker. I'm just tired right now," Crystal looked at her mother with worry in her clear brown eyes. 

"But mommy!" she protested. Ginny ignored her. Crystal held on to her Unicorn Comet while her brother tugged on her sleeve.  

"Come on Crystal," he muttered. James, being the oldest, although half brother looked at them. 

"Crystal lets go. Mommy will be fine. Daddy is with her." 

All three of them went outside. Crystal brushed back her tangled red hair. "Mommy hates me!" Crystal started to wail. James had to admire Lucifer's amazing patience. 

"Stop it Crystal! I'm in a bad mood!" 

Lucifer came up to Crystal. "Mommy's in a bad mood," he said it simply. Crystal stared as if she was seeing him for the first time. "Calm down Crystal," he said. Crystal threw her brothers a dirty look and sat on her Unicorn Comet broom and flew off into the air. Lucifer sat down on the Golden Dragon and went after Crystal. James, feeling left out, followed his two siblings. 

"Wait for me!" James shouted. Crystal looked back and saw James gripping the broom tightly, his knuckles turning white, the color of snow. She stopped; Lucifer stopped and they waited for James to catch up with them. 

"CRYSTAL VIRGINIA MALFOY!" someone shouted. That someone was their mother. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSANT!" Nervously they got to the ground, with their father watching them calmly, contrasted to their angry mother. "You are grounded." 

"Who?" Crystal asked. 

"You Crystal. Now go to your room so we can discuss your punishment." Crystal jumped off the broom and the two brothers looked at each other, wondering what was up. James felt anger. 

"Is mom okay?" He asked his stepfather. 

"She is I believe. You two are also grounded." 

"Why me father?" Lucifer asked. Draco clicked his tongue. 

"You went above the limits that are designed so Muggles can't see us." His father explained it calmly. "You two, go to your rooms." They followed his directions. 

_8/01/2003_

It was a typical morning at the Malfoy household. Ginny was preparing something for her sons and daughter while they clanged and banged spoons and pans together like a rock band. The noise gave Draco a headache. "Stop it you two," he whispered. Crystal and James didn't listen while Lucifer put down the pan and the wooden spoon and left his father in peace. Ginny served the meal and bundled up Crystal in clothes so they can go shopping together. Draco had work this morning while today was Ginny's day off. Crystal was grounded for three days. 

"Got to be going honey," Ginny murmured as she and the three children left their father who managed to finish the meal in peace. Since he had several hours before the work, Draco took G.K Blake's book titled _Uranus Moon I. _ He opened it to page 479 and began reading the prophecy that was to happen in years to come. Each book was about one thousand pages long since it had everyone's future. He began reading it. 

_The Torch Carrier _

_A Lighter brings hope to the millions when hours seem dark_

_While his sister is dead, his half brother also dead, and his last brother_

_Barely alive. The skeletons in the graveyard, laughing and mocking the _

_Boy. Different from the world, so much like his father, yet wasn't raised _

_Like him. The fire burns bright just like hopes of the millions._

_Light the candle, Torch Carrier, light the candle, with your news. _

_His wife shall bear him three sons, one of them named after Light,_

_Another named after Dragon and the last one after his dead brother._

_Daughter he shall also have, who shall be clear, like snow._

_Burn the Torch and let Fire spirits spread their wings and beauty. _

Draco finished reading _Uranus Moon I _and picked up a paper that Ginny left him. It was a letter from her parents who only threatened to disown her but actually they didn't. The note arrived yesterday. But still they treated Ginny like an outcast, as if she didn't belong with them. Draco felt sorry for her but didn't know how he could help her. His mother was dead; his father in a wizard jail and he didn't have any brothers or sisters or any aunts or uncles. 

He put down the book and left to work, wondering about the torch carrier. 

Meanwhile, Ginny along with her three children was shopping. "Can I get this adorable robe mommy?" Crystal asked as she picked up a violet robe. Crystal needed a Muggle dress. 

"Honey, it's summer, not winter," Crystal put on a sour face. 

"But soon it will be winter!" she insisted. 

"Let's get you an adorable dress," Ginny insisted. James and Lucifer, meanwhile, were snoring loudly. Crystal, angry at her brothers' behavior, came up to them and painfully nudged them on the ribs. Ginny watched her with irritation in her eyes.

"Wake up you two good for nothing lazy bad clothes wearing butts!" she called out. James woke up and yawned and focused his eyes on his younger sister. 

"This is boring!" he told her. Lucifer nodded his head vigorously. 

"Very boring," he agreed. 

"Mummy, why can't I have a sister?" she asked desperately. Ginny didn't know how to answer Crystal's question. 

"Perhaps soon you'll have a sister, but your father and I have our hands full and having three children isn't a picnic." 

"I want a sister," Crystal told Ginny. 

"For now we aren't going to have another baby Crystal." 

"But—" 

"No buts. My word is final." Ginny told her. Finally after several hours of shopping for clothes they bought the clothes for James and Lucifer and Crystal. Meanwhile, James and Lucifer agreed to burn the clothes once they get home. They didn't like clothes that Crystal had chosen them, with the help from Ginny. The sweaters were pink with little bows tied to it. And the pants were also pink and fluffy bunnies on them. 

Not even for their worst enemy would they give the clothes to wear. Their father would understand since he also couldn't stand his oldest daughter's antics. "Let's do it tonight," James whispered to Lucifer who agreed. Their parents would be at a restaurant and a baby sitter would watch after them. "You do something loud and I'll set fire to them." Both of them snickered like hyenas. Fortunately neither Ginny nor Crystal heard them. 

Later at the restaurant, Ginny and Draco were sitting at Fairies Lamplight and Ginny was telling Draco what Crystal had told her. "She wants to talk with someone, to be with someone," Ginny explained to him. 

"Don't worry about her, I don't need two Crystals." Draco told her smoothly. 

"But she is my daughter," Ginny told him. 

"She is also my daughter but do you remember what the doctor said?"

"How could I forget?" Ginny told him in a miserable voice. "I'm not supposed to have anymore children if I don't want to be dead or sterile." 

"I know this isn't comforting for neither you or Crystal, but at least you two have a relationship." Draco told her. 

Ginny didn't reply but was nervous. Maybe in years she would heal and nothing bad would happen to her. Then she could give Crystal a sister she needed. 

While Ginny was with Draco, James and Lucifer were having tough time. Rowena Abbott, a woman who had sharp eyes and hearing to boot, knew that something was wrong. This was the second time they failed to burn the clothes. "New plan," James said. "You sing very loudly and keep Rowe distracted while I burn the clothes." 

"She'll hear us," Lucifer whispered furiously as he brushed back his silver blonde hair. 

"Would you rather have to wear these clothes or let her catch you?" 

Lucifer thought for a moment. "Where do I stand?"

James smiled. "Go upstairs." Lucifer went upstairs and started to sing loudly. James smiled, put the fuzzy clothes in the fireplace and in a Muggle way set them afire. Rowena Abbott went upstairs to see what was wrong with Lucifer. Smoke engulfed the clothes, swallowing everything about them. Then the fire smoked out and both boys were happy. 


End file.
